


Love With An Edge To It

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor catches his brother having fun without him, so he comes up with a way to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Love With An Edge To It

Connor holds Niles in his lap, gently shushing him and wiping his tears. "I know baby, you think you need to come, don't you?"

Niles whines, "I _do_ need to come, Con! Please!"

While he speaks, Connor wraps his hand lightly around Niles' aching cock, stroking it with barely there touches to keep from working him up too fast. "Shh. You don't need to, baby, but I know you want to. How long has it been? Only nine days, right? Barely more than a week. Can't you hold out longer than that?"

"Not... Not when you're... Mhh, t-touching me so much!"

"Oh, but you used to touch yourself so much, don't you like when I do it? I'm just helping you feel good, Ni." 

His pace starts speeding up, working Niles over properly, the oversensitivity making him squirm in his brother's arms, too overwhelmed to speak as the repeated highs make him fly to the edge much too quickly. It only takes a handful of strokes for him to be teetering there again, his hips bucking into the touch, needing just a little more...

And just when he thinks it's finally in reach, Connor snatches his hand away, wrapping his arms around Niles to keep him from finishing himself off. He thrashes, a sob leaving him as the sudden drop of sensation echos through his body. His cock twitches in the air, leaking copious amounts of precum and flushed an angry red.

It takes a minute for Niles to even realize Connor is speaking again, whispering between gentle kisses to his cheek, "I _know_ Ni, it feels so good, doesn't it? I spoil you so much. One more tonight baby, you can do that. Then we can take a break until tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
